In a conventional buzzer called the stator-buzzer type, a buzzer vibrator is fixed at one end to a stationary member and is vibrated by making use of the magnetic flex from the stator of a motor for driving the clock. In a conventional mechanism of this kind the vibrator is changed between operating state and non-operating state through an alarm switch lever linking with an unlocking mechanism. As many component parts are required, the structure becomes complex and laborious to assemble with consequent high cost of manufacture.